In modern times, ceiling systems have been vastly improved by the development of suspended ceilings in which metal grids which resemble inverted "T's" are supported from above, with the individual supports being positioned in parallel spaced-apart distances to receive removable panels of the desired ceiling material. Generally, cross supports are also suspended at regular spaced-apart distances to receive mass-produced panels of a predetermined size. Commonly, such panels are 2'.times.2' or 2'.times.4' although spacings vary depending upon the desired result. Also, larger spacings between the supporting members of the grid are often provided to receive light fixtures, heating and air conditioning vents, etc. In recent times, products have been marketed that utilize strips of wood or other decorative material that attempt to provide a free-flowing appearance. However, known ceiling systems of this type are difficult to install in that they utilize screws into the supports or require the use of dowels extending between and transversely to the decorative strips, with special fasteners being used in conjunction with the dowels to suspend the panels from the grid. Once installed, ceiling systems of this type do not provide ready access to the area above the grid. Such access is often needed for repairs to electrical plumbing and heating and ventilating systems. Also, known systems of this type are not as attractive since the cross dowels are exposed for view. Also, the grid system in which known panels lay is exposed rather than concealed thus detracting somewhat from the aesthetic overall appearance of the completed installation.
There is therefore a need for an improved ceiling system of this type which is more easily installed, less expensive to manufacture and install and one which provides easy and ready access to the area above the grid system. Such a system should also provide a continuous, free-flowing appearance that camouflages the support system resulting in an extremely attractive finished ceiling.